


Mistake

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Eldritch Library [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Series: The Eldritch Library [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).



It had been a few months since he had returned. Since he had changed. Memory was a Command Clone playing ARC in The Guard. It was the best they had. He'd take what he could get. It was better than before. And he had his brother Cross with him. (The other two, Shark and Rourke, had heard and had been told he was back. That was an emotional holo call. He wished he could have all of them together once more. Maybe one day....)

One day, Memory walked beside Commander Fox (always beside, never behind. That was the way Fox liked it). Out of now where, Memory felt something in his chest, like a stabbing, pulsing feeling which brought him down to his knees. He heard voices and footsteps around him, but it seemed so distant. Something was wrong... Something was wrong with Cross his brother. He was hurting... he was _dying_. No, Cross couldn't die. They were just reunited, he can't.... Memory threw back his head and _screamed_. Around him, Guards covered their ears, and windows shattered, exploding outwards. When he stopped he felt dazed, only one coherent thought in his head... He had to get to Cross. Memory tired to stand, tried to move forward, but someone held him back.

It was Fox. The Commander demanded to know what happened. All Memory could say was that something had happened to Cross.. something bad. Fox took a team and headed out after his brother. Memory was told to stay in the HQ. So he did. And he waited. It felt like years had gone by by the time he had news. Cross had been found and was now in the medbay. Memory didn't waste time to get there.

When he entered, he spotted him immediately; his beloved brother Cross, laying still on the medical cot, completely unconscious. He had been injured, badly. They weren't sure what happened to him. But Memory knew. Yes, he knew. He had told Cross not to go, he hadn't needed to go. But Cross had replied that it was his duty, that he'd be careful... why didn't Memory push to keep him here.

Memory reached out and carefully took his brothers hand in his. _Sidious_.... Sidious did this to his brother. He tried to take him away. No. That would not happen. Cross will get better. Cross will be fine. But Sidious..... Oh, Sidious just made a terrible mistake. And he will pay. Memory will make sure of that.


End file.
